


amortencja panny granger

by niepoczytalna



Series: One One-Shot Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost a drabble, Amortentia, Black Hermione Granger, Enemies to Lovers???, F/F, Potions, School crush, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, wlw keep winning
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niepoczytalna/pseuds/niepoczytalna
Summary: Hermiona zostaje zapytana o zapach jej amortencji.(kolejna część serii krótkich one-shotów o moich ulubionych parach)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: One One-Shot Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	amortencja panny granger

— Psst, Hermiona! 

Dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę Rona i zmarszczyła brwi, sugerując, że nie jest zachwycona tym, że ktoś przeszkadza jej w lekcji. 

— Co jest? — spytała się go, niecierpliwie zerkając w stronę swojego kociołka. 

— Jaki zapach ma twoja Amortencja? — Weasley nachylił się bliżej dziewczyny, aby zredukować ryzyko bycia usłyszanym przez nauczyciela. 

Hermiona zawstydziła się i odwróciła się z powrotem do swojego kotła.   
Bo jak im wyjaśnić, że jej Amortencja nie pachnie już tym, czym pachniała rok temu?   
Jak wyjaśnić, że mikstura nie pachnie już szamponem Rona? 

Znowu nachyliła się nad kotłem, aby potwierdzić swoje obawy. 

Amortencja Hermiony nadal pachniała świeżym pergaminem i skoszoną trawą. Te zapachy się nie zmieniały. Jednak dołączyły do nich inne, nieznane wcześniej aromaty, które wyczuła dopiero po skończeniu ważenia mikstury. Teraz pachniała czymś bardziej intensywnym, innym niż wcześniej.   
I nie wiedziała, czy był to zapach spotkań o północy na siódmym piętrze, dokładnie pod Pokojem Życzeń, zapach drogich kosmetyków do makijażu, którymi często malowano jej twarz, czy zapach książek w bibliotece, w której przesiadywały, gdy nikt nie patrzył. Równie dobrze mógł to być zapach dormitorium Ślizgonów, do którego wślizgiwała się pod Peleryną Niewidką ukradzioną Harry'emu.   
Lub zapach odrabiania prac domowych w opuszczonej klasie. Zapach pierwszych przeprosin. Zapach wymykania się w środku nocy na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Zapach Piwa Kremowego, pitego w najdalszym kącie zamku. A może był to zapach pierwszej kłótni, deszczu, który spadł na nie po wybuchu emocji, zapach dopiekania sobie przy każdej możliwej okazji, zapach, który czuć w powietrzu podczas burzy? 

Hermiona spojrzała w prawo, gdzie dziewczyna o czarnych włosach malowała sobie usta czarną szminką i czekała, aż jej Amortencja będzie gotowa. 

Nie była pewna, czym pachniała jej mikstura. Jednak nigdy w życiu nie pomyliłaby mocnych perfum Pansy Parkinson z niczym innym, a co do nich akurat była pewna.


End file.
